Em Busca da Terra do Nunca (ou talvez não)
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Na Terra do Nunca tudo pode acontecer... [Captain Charming] - [Swan Queen] - [One Shot]


**Nota: **_O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. _

_Fic slash! Se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia. _

_Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Seria a primeira mulher que ele beijaria desde a morte de Milah, ele nunca mais conseguiu olhar para outra pessoa da mesma forma. Mas ali estava ela, completamente suada, completamente vulnerável e totalmente dele. E por que então ele não conseguia se focar nela? Com a mão que ele ainda tinha, ele tocou no cabelo da mulher a sua frente e deixou que ela o segurasse pelo colarinho da jaqueta. Ele tentou, tentou realmente querer o beijo e embora seu corpo exigisse que ele se entregasse, sua mente e seu coração diziam a ele o quanto isso seria errado. E então ela se aproximou e ele sentiu a respiração dela contra a sua boca, e antes que os lábios dela tocassem os dele o pirata se afastou, completamente confuso, completamente atordoado com o que passava em sua mente.

"Isso não vai dar certo." - foi tudo o que ele disse e saiu dali, deixando Emma tão confusa – pra não dizer aliviada - com o que havia acabado de acontecer. O pirata correu por entre as arvores, voltando para o acampamento que ele se encontrava minutos antes, e ao chegar lá se deparou com ele... David. E sua esposa Snow, o pirata então engoliu seu medo, deixou a coragem tomar conta dele, enquanto caminhava em direção ao casal. David apenas o olhou por alguns segundos e o loiro entendeu o que se passava na mente de Hook.

"Você precisa contar a ela."- foi tudo o que o pirata disse e Snow olhou em sua direção, com um semblante cheio de preocupação e curiosidade.

"Contar o que?"- Snow questionou, olhando para o rosto do marido que engoliu a seco. – "David, me contar o que?"- insistiu Snow e agora David a segurava pelos ombros e olhava bem dentro de seus olhos.

"Snow, por favor, não surte... Mas Hook e eu-" – David começou a dizer, mas o pirata o interrompeu.

"Nós temos um caso!"- gritou o pirata e Snow olhou confusa para o que o homem, e tentou entender o que acabara de ouvir.

"Vocês tão o que?!"- ela perguntou confusa, sentindo que o chão embaixo de seus pés ia se abrindo.

"Foi há alguns dias atrás."- David disse, com um desespero, e direcionou o olhar para Hook que agora apoiava o queixo no gancho da mão esquerda e direcionava um olhar frio em direção a Snow.

"Sim, conte tudo! Conte exatamente tudo!"- bradou Hook e David se ajoelhou, pois sua mulher agora se encontrava no chão, aos prantos, ele tinha o coração partido de vê-la dessa forma, mas não podia mais negar o que sentia pelo capitão.

"Snow, aconteceu há alguns dias, quando eu fui atingindo pelo veneno das flechas dos meninos perdidos... Eu estava morrendo, eu não queria que você soubesse, Hook estava ao meu lado e por um milagre Hook conseguiu me salvar."

"Por um milagre?!"- exclamou Hook, fazendo Snow e David olharem para ele, Hook tinha uma mão na cintura e com a mão do gancho balançava-a no ar, tinha uma expressão bem furiosa e se aproximou dos dois, enquanto continuava a falar. – "Milagre? Em alto mar nós chamamos isso de putaria!" – concluiu a frase, enquanto andava completamente frustrado.

"Hook, pelo amor de deus! Nós dissemos que faríamos isso direito! Que contaríamos para ela com cuidado!"- disse David, se levantando e indo em direção ao pirata.

"Ah, me poupe, David!"- respondeu o pirata. – "Quando você ia contar sobre nos dois?! Você acha justo? Depois de tudo o que passamos naquela mata?!"

"Vocês tão de brincadeira com a minha cara, não é mesmo?"- disse Snow, se levantando do chão e soltando uma risada cheia de nervosismo. – "Porque isso tem que ser brincadeira..."

"Ah, minha querida. Foi tudo, menos brincadeira pergunte ao meu gancho."- disse o pirata e Snow lhe lançou um olhar cheio de repulsa. – "E eu estou me referindo a esse gancho."- continuou o pirata e apontou para o meio das suas pernas. Snow levou a mão à boca e empurrou David de perto de si, quando ele tentou se aproximar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"- disse Regina, todos olharam para ela e a ignoraram no mesmo instante. – "Okay, fiquem ai com seus segredinhos, mas saibam que ainda temos que encontrar Henry. Alias, cadê Emma?" – questionou a rainha, mas ainda assim todos ficaram em silencio. – "Devo ficar preocupada com esse silencio?"

"Nós contamos a ela..."- respondeu Hook.

"Sobre vocês dois?"

"Você sabia?!"- perguntou Snow perplexa.

"Do segredo de Brokeback Mountain? É claro que eu sabia!"- respondeu ela, e Snow chorou cada vez mais, novamente sentando-se no chão. – "Olha, Snow, acredite, é melhor saber agora do que depois e já que você está no chão, vou logo te dar outra bomba: Sua filha e eu estamos nos pegando."

"Como é?!"- exclamou David, Snow e Hook juntos.

"Ela quase me beijou agora a pouco!"- disse Hook.

"Ela quase o que?!"- perguntou Regina irritada.

"Lá atrás nas matas..."- continuou o pirata. – "É claro que eu não deixei, quem em sã consciência trocaria um príncipe desses por aquela... Bem, por aquela menina perdida."

"Aquela menina perdida é minha filha!"- gritou Snow.

"Nossa filha!"- disse David em seguida.

"Nossa filha o caralho, David! Agora que você trocou a posição de cima pra posição de quatro, o que eu quero de você é distancia!" – gritou Snow e no mesmo instante, Emma se aproximou, saindo de dentro da mata.

"Que gritaria é essa?" – perguntou ela, olhando em direção de todos ali presentes.

"Nada, Emma."- respondeu Snow ainda irritada. – "Sua mãe aqui acaba de descobri que a merda dessa ilha não é a Ilha da Terra do Nunca e sim a Ilha de Lesbos!"

"Ai, meu deus, ela achou a placa?"- perguntou Emma olhando em direção de Regina.

"Não."- respondeu Regina, quando Emma se aproximou dela. – "Seu pai ai e o capitão _maneta_, se assumiram... E a proposito ela já sabe sobre a gente e nós precisamos conversar sobre esse lance de você tentar beijar o Hook!"

"Eu estava fazendo um favor a ele, foi ele que pediu!"

"Não se preocupe, querida, seu pai aqui resolve de agora em diante." – disse David, se aproximando de Hook e colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. Snow estava em choque, olhou para todos a sua frente e não conseguia aceitar tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

"Okey, então todo mundo aqui agora resolveu se assumir, é isso?!"- exclamou Snow. – "E sobra quem pra mim agora? Tinkerbelle?"

"Não, mãe, desculpa, ela é hetero."

* * *

_Melhor fic que eu já escrevi na vida, só acho..._


End file.
